russelfandomcom-20200213-history
German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas
December 18, 2013 German Moreno as Kuya Germs lead The Kasama Network's biggest Christmas special with an extravanganza: a musical variety treat that showcasing RPN's roster of stars plus a lt more in German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas: An RPN Christmas Special. Every Sunday (December 22) at 10:45PM on Sunday's Big Event, RPN marks the talens and stars when a pop superstar princess Angeline Quinto, king of comedian Bayani Agbayani, Nova Villa, Roderick Paulante, Mr. Fu, one and only superstar Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Helen Gamboa, Rafael Rossel, beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez, Albert Martinez, Pat-P Daza Planas, Nestor Torre, Mr. Fu, Dante Rivero, Agot Isidro, Marjorie Barreto, Arnell Ignacio and the rest of Kasama stars are joined by the singers such as Joey Albert, Harry Santos, Kuh Ledesma, Paolo Valenciano, Odette Quesada, The CompanY, Raymond Lauchengco, Jose Mari Chan and Kaligta in an extra-special Christmas treat, Kuya Germs holiday. With all these Kasama stars have a verry merry christmas, happy holiday and a happy new year are also with the sports fans of ABL and MBA players. The show's musical extravaganza, one of the television's top TV hosts German Moreno, on their holiday seasons and offer a celebrating christmas on air. And watch out for Kuya Germs' christmas celebration with the network chairman Wilson Tieng, president and CEO Robert T. Rivera and many more. With a TV show, product endorsements, guestings, billboards and thousands of fans, Kuya Germs is relax in their christmas carols. They dream of having a musical special with today's freshest, biggest and brightest stars. RPN makes that dream come true, in the musical variety extravaganza treat in christmas party. Continuing their performers, Kuya Germs with these holiday TV delights performance of Araw Araw ay Pasko with comedian Mr. Fu; a hop dance number with the dance group Street Boys in the perform; a singing Pasko ay Pag-Ibig with Roderick en Nova stars Roderick Paulante and Nova Villa, Christmas in Our Hearts with the actor-host Rafael Russel of The Million Peso Money Drop together with The CompanY the song of Miss Kita Kung Christmas is the one and only superstar Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III of Nora and they sing Pasko Na SInta Ko with BOSES Tinig P-Noy hosts Aileen Papin and Anthony Castelo together with Kuh Ledesma. The rock band Kaligta sings A Perfect Christmas performed by the singer Jose Mari Chan, Paolo Valenciano through the song Himig ng Pasko with Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre of Showbiz Ka!, Harry Santos in the melody holiday in Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You and the queen of singer Joey Albert to perform Silent Night with Marjori Barreto. Agot Isidro, Helen Gamboa and Dante Rivero of Sana Kahit Minsan to perform with Diwa ng Pasko, the popular love-team Albert Martinez and Ruffa Gutierrez of Muling Pagmamahal will sing Little Christmas Tree with a singer Odette Quesada. Raymond Lauchengco will rock this christmas in Jingle Bell Rock with Arnell Ignacio. A singing christmas superstar with BOSES Tinig P-Noy top 5 finalist of champions are Duet in Acappella like Coleen Mangabat and Mhelrose Uy, Jasmine Santos and Alex Soller, and Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza, also with Trio in Acappella category are the groups of Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman; and the group of Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo Pop superstar princess Angeline Quinto singing the christmas songs of Ngayong Pasko, Give Love on Christmas Day and All I Want for Christmas. It will be Pasko Na for Bayani Agbayani, also of Mister Kemis Bayani. 'Ngayong Pasko, ikaw ang Kasama Tayo! sa RPN Kasama Ako!' German Moreno's ''Christmas With a Kasamas'' :Linggo 10:45PM (December 22) sa Sunday's Big Event :Akalain mo ba mga Kasama? :May Christmas Special na si :German Moreno as Kuya Germs :Kasama sina: :Angeline Quinto :Rafael Russel :Ruffa Gutierrez :Bayani Agbayani :Nora Aunor :Tirso Cruz III :Mr. Fu :Roderick Paulante :Nova Villa :Albert Martinez :Helen Gamboa :Aileen Papin :Anthony Castelo :Pilita Corales :Pat-P Daza Planas :Nestor Torre :John Nite :Dante Rivero :Agot Isidro :Marjorie Barreto :Arnell Ignacio :Cherie Gil :Champoy's Brod Pete, Betong and Wowie de Guzman :Joey Albert :The CompanY :Raymond Lauchengco :Harry Santos :Paolo Valenciano :Kuh Ledesma :Jose Mari Chan :Odette Quesada :Kaligta :BOSES Tinig P-Noy Top 5 Finalist of champions :Coleen Mangabat and Mhelrose Uy :Jasmine Santos and Alex Soller :Christopher Mendoza and Ian Mendoza :Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman :Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo :at marami pang iba!